The Language of Roses
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: A girl that could be mistaken as a doll has lived a far from perfect life. She's willing to do anything to cure her little brother, Fai. Will the guardians help her or just make it worse? The couples: RimaXNagi Kutau yayaXkairi Amu's guy..is a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo. This is me again, I'm starting a new one. And it's in normal story format so don't go flaming without reading it!**

**Rin: I'm still in it right?**

**Me: yep! Everyone's in it! **

**Kukai: *grins bigly* Even Utau?**

**Me: Yep, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, and your beloved Utau.**

**Kukai: all right! *gives thumbs up***

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara or any characters in it.**

A red haired boy with lively green eyes, walked into a shop with a sign 'L'amour Café' **(AN: I just made up the name, if there is a store like that, I don't own it.) **_I wonder if Rin's working today._He opens the door, causing a bell to ring. He walks in and sees a tall man. "Hey Ryo." The black haired man smiled and throws a rag to Kukai. He catches it and starts cleaning the table. "Is Rin in?"

"Yep. She just came. She's putting on her apron." His hair that reached his shoulder, is pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes are blood red, soon they flashed with amusement, his lips forming a mocking smirk. "Why?" He asks while cleaning a glass cup. He's wearing black, long pants, a long-sleeved white shirt. Over the shirt is a black vest, with a red tie, which is tucked under the vest. His presence is overwhelming.

"I want to tell her something, is all." Kukai says calmly.

"Mhmm." He mocks Kukai. "Oh and get out of your soccer clothes. You stink." Kukai smells himself.

"I don't smell anything."

"Yah, cause you're used to it. Just change or you'll send the customers running." Kukai smiles and heads through the door and sees a black haired girl gabbing an apron. "Hey Rin." The girl looks up with ice-blue eyes. Her skin was snow white, her long hair reaching her knees. Rin throws another apron to him.

"Hey." She's wearing black skinny jeans, with a black shirt with a red rose on it. She has a slim figure, and her lips are as red as snow white's poisoned apple. She's like a doll. "Help me out with putting on the apron." Kukai comes over, as Rin grabs her hair in ponytail, he puts the apron around her and ties it in the back. She lets go of her hair and fixes her apron. "You?" Kukai changes out of his soccer clothes.

"Nah. I can do it." after much difficulty he finally manages to put it on. Daichi came out and gave a wink to Rin.

"Hey Rin." Daichi says cheerfully.

"Hey Daichi. Let's go." They push open the door easily and walk to Ryo. Rin leans against the counter and stares at Ryo.

"What?" Ryo asked tiredly.

"No one's coming." Her bluntness crushed Ryo.

"M-maybe if you asked your friends to come-"

"I have none." Ryo just stared blankly at Rin and sighs.

"I still don't know why I even hired you." He rubs his eyebrows frustratingly.

"I'll ask my friends to come. And your store is getting more customers since we started helping out." Kukai grins at the other two.

"You're just a ball of sunshine aren't you." Rin glares annoyingly at him.

"If I am then you're a ball of darkness." They glare at each other. Kukai laughs and Rin cracks a smile, Ryo just sighed.

"Yes yes, now go clean the place up you little brats." His smirk spread longer.

"Hey Kukai, I saw your girlfriend." Rin states calmly. Kukai trips and lands against a table.

"M-my girlfriend?"

"Yah, the blonde one. I can't believe…you actually got a girlfriend." She wipes her fake tears.

"Who knew." Ryo joined in. "Our little kid is growing up." Kukai blushes a bit.

"I'm only two years younger than you Rin!" Rin cracks a smirk.

"But in the mind I'm way more mature than you." Kukai grins bigly.

"Is that a challenge?" he raises his eyebrow

"What if it is?" They look at each other with a line of crackle.

"Soccer."

"At our usual field."

"Tonight, after work." They clasped their hands together in agreement.

"Oh, call your girlfriend now. I wanna see her." Kukai sighs and they continue to clean.

"Fine. But you gotta be nice to her." Rin snickers.

"Ya right. Then it won't be as much fun." He glares at her as she mocks him. "Come on, call her. You owe me since I kicked your butt last time." He freezes and she sticks her tongue out at him. He grabs his cellphone and dials the number. It rings for a while then someone picks up.

"Kukai?" A girl's voice answered.

"Hey Utau, can you come over to my work place?"

"Sure, what's it called?" She tried to sound calm but failed, she was excited.

"L'amour Café."

"Got it, I'll be there soon."

"See you soon." He closes the phone and smiles.

"So she's coming." Rin grabs a metal napkin holder and throws it at the sleeping Ryo. Ryo wakes up instantly, with a big bump on the side of his head. He rubs it and gives a death glare to her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screams while Rin covers her ears. Kukai didn't and has swirls as eyes.

"We got Kukai's girlfriend coming soon, so get up and start cooking."

"Why me?" Kukai and Rin give him a blank look.

"We. Cant. Cook." Rin says through gritted teeth while Kukai states it as if it's obvious. Ryo scratches the back of his head. "We're good at sports…not cooking."

"Um…but don't you live alone, so you cook and stuff right?" half asleep.

"I eat microwaveable meals. I can cook soup and pasta but not deserts. If it makes it easier I'll do the drinks." Ryo grunts then walks to the kitchen. "Your girlfriend will be here soon right?" Kukai nods.

"I think you're going to like her." He smiles like a man in love, Rin sighs._ He's in there deep. _Rin thinks as she sets a vase with a single red rose in it.

"Give that to her. That flower color means 'I love you'. Tell her that, pull her chair like a gentleman then sit on your seat, and I'll be your server for your date. Got it?" Kukai, lost, nods a bit. Rin sighs. "I'll help you out as much as I can. I better get the candles." As she turns around, Kukai grabs her arm, stopping her from moving. "Hm?"

"Thank you." He smiles. "I'll make it up for you."

"It's ok, and judging by your working hours you don't spend much time with her." Kukai nods, with sad eyes. Rin ruffles his hair, a cheeky grin on her face. "You're seeing her now aren't you?"

"Remind me that I owe you." His grin returning, she puts a white cloth on the table.

"Oh trust me. I will." She walks away and finds candles, she whispers, "Ren." Her fingertip sparks, then has a small fire ignite, she lights each one with her finger. She blows on her finger and whispers, "Thanks." She brings out the candles and sets one of them on their table then the others on the tables around their table. She dims the lights and goes check on Ryo. She stops and rummages through her pocket. She throws it at Kukai, he catches it.

"What's this?" his eyes widen at the black and white striped sport wristband. "Wait…-"

"That's my lucky band, take care of it." She smiles sweetly, "Good luck." She walks to the kitchen and sees Ryo slacking off. Rin walks to Ryo and he sees something in her eyes. Loneliness. Ryo hugs Rin tightly, and Rin returns it with a tight grip.

"It's ok. He won't leave us. We've been looking after him for quite a while." Rin clutches his shirt tighter.

"I know…I'm just…lonely." She grits her teeth as the usual piercing pain hits her heart. He was like her little brother. It's not because of him actually, it goes deeper than that, her heart slowly breaking.

"How's Fai doing?" Rin winced and pushes Ryo away. Her hair covering her cold eyes, she turns her face away from him.

"…Nothing."

"That's good."

"No…he still doesn't remember me! Yet he remembers Kukai!" Ryo looks heart broken.

"You know how you were in elementary school…I was around fifteen and started working here. You always came in with injuries and Fai always seemed to smile for your sake. He loved you more than anyone else. You protected him from any kind of danger, even if it means you getting hurt. I always thought of you as a little sister that I wanted to protect. Don't worry, he still loves you…something must have happened…and I think you know-"

The ring of the bell interrupts their conversation. Rin lifts her face, her eyes were not normal. Broken. Corrupted. The eyes of someone who has seen too many things in a short time. She smiles. It was fake but only he and Kukai could tell. He knew her long enough to know. She turns around without another word and walks to the table.

She sighs of relief as Kukai follows her advice. He pulls the chair and she seemed quite surprised. Rin walks to them and smiles. "Hello, my name is Rin. I will be your server for today." Utau looks at Rin and seems a bit jealous.

"Kukai told me about you." She muttered

"I see. Isn't he a big idiot? I was stuck with him 'cause he was my little brother's best friend ever since we were in elementary, and I got some serious dirt on him. I can tell if you want." Rin had said all the right things and Utau smiled evilly.

"Oh yes. I would _love _to hear stories of little Kukai." The two girls locked eyes and seemed to be agreeing on things. Rin leans close to Utau's ear and whispers.

"I've never seen him so happy when he talks about you. He was even a bit sad that you guys haven't hung out for a while." Utau blushes ear to ear. Rin straightens up, glancing mockingly at Kukai's direction.

"What'd you tell her Rin?" Kukai asks irritatedly. _She's doing her own thing again. I'm going to kill her._

"Nothing. What would you like to order?"

"Is it okay if I order for you?" he asks Utau, she nods, still blushing. "We'll have the usual Rin."

"I had a feeling you'd order that. I'll be with you in a minute." _Utau Hoshina aka Tsukiyomi…she doesn't seem to remember. Well, it was a long time ago. _She kicks open the door and sees a relaxing Ryo. She glares scarily to Ryo and he shudders. "The usual." He stares at Rin for a moment. "NOW!"

"Did you like character change with Ren or something?" he asks wearily. _Impossible…all her charas went back in her heart._

"Maybe." Rin answers then smacks Ryo on the head. "Get cooking!"

**Me: Hope you guys like it, there is a lot of things that may be confusing but it'll make since sooner or later. I hope a get a review soon. Oh the main character in the is Kukai…well mostly.**

**Rima: when are WE coming in?**

**Rin:*pats Rima's head*It's ok. I can't wait to meet you too. *Rima grumbles but doesn't resist Rin***

**Me: Soon. Anyways I like the original (official) couples of Shugo Chara. I mean like they only have one choice. Like Rima and Nagihiko. Utau and Kukai. Or Yaya and Kairi (he will come much much much later) Amu..well…I would ruin the surprise if I tell you who she ends up with. **

**Kukai: *winks* see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I got a review! And I'm continuing during Kukai's and Utau's date. **

**Rin:…whatever. Just get on with it.**

**Me: *blank look* meanie. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Kukai looked deep into Utau's beautiful purple eyes, wondering why she picked him. Kukai's eyes saddened as he looks away from Utau. Utau looked confused and noticed his sadness.

"What's wrong Kukai?" she asked, and Kukai gives a grin that doesn't reach his eyes. She could tell it was forced for her. "I….l-l-love y-you." She stuttered, blushing tomato red. Kukai eyes widened a bit, with a slight blush. He grins truthfully now and raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" he mocks

"R-really."

"I…love you too Utau." His eyes serious for a few seconds then went back to normal. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I got a question."

"Shoot."

"What type of person is Rin?" she wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"I honestly don't know." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"But aren't you childhood friends?" She asked curiously.

"Not really. I'm her little brother's childhood. I do hang out with her a lot but I really don't know what she's thinking most of the time." He sighed.

"Hey hey, you talking about me brat?" the couple turned to see Rin holding a tray with two drinks. He gulps nervously.

_She's going to kill me. _"U-uh n-no." He shifted his eyes as he spoke. She got close to his face.

"Liar." She places the drink in front of him then backs off. "I'm sorry if this idiot said anything." She slides the drink to Utau.

"Oh, it's ok. I just asked him a question about you." She sipped her milkshake and her eyes turned to stars. "DELICIOUS!" she takes another sip while Rin smiles at the childish Utau.

"You could just ask me yourself, you know." The two girls locked eyes, Utau seemed intrigued by Rin's piercing eyes and attitude. Utau nodded a bit then goes back to the tasty milkshake.

_I hope we can become good friends_. "Who. Made. This?" she yelled excitedly. Kukai pointed to Rin, who was walking to the kitchen door. Utau mouth drops open then she smiles. "Well I'll just have to say it's delicious."

"We came here every day when we in elementary…she memorized the taste and ingredients by heart." His grin turned into a smile, reminiscing in old memories. Utau looked at him with jealous, sad eyes. "Oh." He snapped back to reality, "Ryo is going to be cooking our desert."

"Ryo?" she asks confused.

"He's the owner and lets us work here for some cash, even though we're not eighteen yet." Utau pouted, mad that she doesn't know these things. "Oh, you're going to be a regular here after you eat his deserts! They're the best in town!" Kukai leaned back and has his hands glued to the back of his head. "Just…no one gives this place a chance." They hear crashes and yelling and Rin kicks the door open.

"I got the cake, is that ok Kukai?" He nodded eagerly as she places both plates in front of the two. "Tell me what you think Utau." Utau nods and takes a bite. She shakes a lot. _Did he poison it or something?_

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" she blurted out and starts gobbling the cake like Kukai. Rin chuckles and goes back to the kitchen, they heard a crash then Rin comes out with a cake of her own. She sits in front of the counter, eating the cake with a big smile. As she finishes her cake she looks at the couple with their plates empty in front of them.

Rin walks slowly over to them and picks up their empty plates and glasses. She smiles and walks to the kitchen and from the sound of running water, she was washing the dishes. She comes out, rubbing a towel on her wet hands. "Hey, why aren't the little kids here today." Kukai shrugs and Rin walks to the front door.

"Little kids?" Utau says, irritated for knowing so little.

"There are these little kids that come every day around this time." Kukai looks at Rin, through the glass door, she seemed to be looking around. "She likes those kids a lot, even if she doesn't admit it. Oh, I'm bringing the guardians tomorrow, wanna come? " Utau nodded but has an evil smile spread across her face. "It's going to be hilarious, trust me!" Kukai chuckled.

"I'm definitely coming, even if I have to run away from my manager." _I don't why i want to go so badly, but I have a feeling it's going to be funny. _ Kukai looks at the glass door and saw Ring one.

"RYO! RIN'S OUT LOOKING FOR THE KIDS!" a crash meant he had fallen off the chair he was sleeping in, and heard Kukai. "Let's continue our date." They talked and laughed for the rest of the time.

_[Where Rin is]_

She had ran for about five minutes and still had no idea where the kids could be. That is, until she heard a yell. She walked into a dark alleyway and found a couple of high school boys, judging by their uniforms, picking on the three little boys. Her eyes slowly turn vacant and she slumps her head down.

"Give us your money you little brats!" One of the high schoolers yelled, with his orange spiked hair. One with a bald head tapped the one that yelled. "WHAT?"

"There's a girl there." Replied the bald one calmly. All of the boys' attention went to Rin. Rin looks up and takes a step slowly. "She's a looker too!" all the boys whistled. The little boys shook their head as they recognized her.

"Stay away Rin-chan!" the orange-haired high schooler hit the little sky blue haired boy and sent him to the wall. "Ow…" he breathed as all of his little boys gathered to help their friend. Rin snapped and ran at amazing speed to the orange haired schooler and punched him right in the face.

"Don't touch these boys. Ever. Again!" She turned to the others and paced herself then kicked one in stomach. One got head-bumped and gave Rin a small bruise. Only two were left. One twisted her arm, while she was off-guard and she gives a small yelp. She sees the other coming closer and he punches her stomach. Rin coughs a bit then her vacant eyes give a glare, she jumps up and over the one holding her arm, as if flying. She swipes his leg and he collapses and yells in pain. Only one left.

They ran toward each other, he swings a punch but she barely dodges, letting her hit him in the temple. He collapses to the ground. The little boys rush to Rin, each trying to help her. Her eyes turn normal and she smiles at the little boys. "I'm fine, come on. Let's go to the store." _Thanks Ll. _

_[At the Cafe]_

Kukai was in mid-laugh, then a battered Rin comes in, cause the couple to be wide eyed. "RIN?" Kukai screamed. "What happened?" He sees the little boys and tries to think of what could have happened.

"I found a couple of high schoolers bullying them, so I beat them up." With the help of the little boys she sat on a nearby table. "I can't believe high schoolers are such idoits." Her attention turned to the crying boys.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they all cried together. Rin smiled ang hugged them.

"Strong men shouldn't cry." She says wiping every boy's tears. "I'm fine. I was just a bit careless."

_She's still the same as back then… _Ryo and Kukai thought and Utau stared awestruck.

**Me: I have to go, but I'll update soon.**

**Rima: We still didn't come in! *a bit angry***

**Me: I promise next chapter! *Rin glares* Uh…and it'll be tomorrow…I swear!**

**Rin: *patting Rima's head* They better be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry I didn't update like promised, but it's been busy. I'm going to be writing a long chapter this time.**

**Rin: Whatever. **

**Me: I hope you'll forgive me. *sad* I don't own Shugo Chara, the Mp3, or the songs.**

**Rin: *sighs* I'll forgive you. **

**Me:*glued to Rin* YAY! Here we go!**

The sky blue haired boy with light green eyes, a red haired boy with black eyes, a white-haired boy with violet eyes, they all are around the same age. They all yell in sync, "You're the best Rin-chan!" The boys and Rin laugh, the boys glance outside and gasp. The sun was setting, and they look at her with a big smile. "It's getting dark, we have to go or our moms' will get worried. See you tomorrow!" they run to the door and disappear from view.

_They are just too cute._ She smiles and realizes something. "Hey, do I have to wear the uniform tomorrow Ryo?" She whines and he gives a sideways smirk.

"Yep." Rin gets pissed, "Consider it payback." They bicker and Utau checks her watch.

_She was so cool. _"I have to go, see you guys tomorrow." _Can't wait to see what this 'uniform' is. _Kukai kisses her abruptly for a second then grins bigly.

"See ya!" He winks at the blushing Utau, she walks to the door, fuming. Kukai grins and glances at Rin. "Hey, let's go do our match." Rin rolls her eyes.

"Whatever but let me change, I have them in my locker."

"Me too." They walk to the locker room and Rin takes off her apron as does Kukai. Rin stares at Kukai, and he gulps, "What?"

"Close your eyes or you're dead. Got it?" Kukai nods, shaking. He closes his eyes and Rin changes into black mid-thigh soccer short with two ice-blue lines on the sides of it. She takes off her shirt and wears a sleeveless black soccer jersey, with the number 3 on it, in the color of ice-blue. "Open your eyes." Kukai does slowly and sees her putting on her black knee-lengthed socks with ice blue stripes on the top.

"Can you close-" he teases.

"I'm putting on my cleats and why would I look at your body?" Kukai rolls his eyes and changes into his white shorts and jersey. By the time he's putting on his socks Rin ties her last shoe. While he ties his cleats, she stuffs her clothes and shoes in a sports bag. "Hurry up." She slides the bag on her shoulder and walks to Ryo. He glares grouchily at her.

"What do you want?"

"Two water bottles." He grunts and throws two cold water bottles to her. She catches them stuffs them in her bag. "Hurry up!" Kukai runs in with a cocky grin. "We're done for today. See you tomorrow." They walk out and they exchange glances.

"Race ya?" he raises his eyebrow.

"You bet." They count to three and they run against the sidewalk and see the green field coming closer. The lights fill the field as soon as they run on the grass. "I win." She breathes heavily a bit. Kukai breathes heavily and bends down. He puts his hands on his knees. "Guess I did have an advantage." She smirks mockingly. "Still up for soccer?"

He grins and stands up straight. "Who says I'm quitting?" Rin rummages through her sports bag and gets out a soccer ball with black signatures all over it. "Our lucky ball." Rin twist the ball in her hands with a big smile. "Speaking of lucky, here's your sports band." He throws it to her and she slides it through her hand, letting it stay around her wrist.

"Let's play." She kicks the ball to center and they walk toward it. "You wanna start off?"

"Nah, I did last time." Rin shrugs and takes a step back. She kicks the ball up and header's it toward the goal, she has Kukai tailing her, messing with her. She dribbles and kicks it toward the goal, Kukai jumps to catch the ball but misses and it's a goal. "Good kick." Her face, for the first time, shows true enjoyment.

"I'll play defense next." She jogs to her side. He puts his foot on the ball and has a cheeky grin. He dribbles past her but she doesn't give him any space. She eventually catches the ball and punts it toward the goal and it scores. Her face lights up but then it flashes to a pained expression.

She collapses and clutches her right leg. Kukai sees this and sighs, rubbing the back of his head. He, with the ball, walks to her as she massages her calf. "Your injury is acting up again, isn't it?" Rin's bangs cover her eyes, she keeps massaging her calf.

"I…hate him." She hisses with venom and hate, Kukai shakes his head.

"That injury was from a match and you know it." Rin glares at him and backs up a bit.

"I'm not making this up! I…can't believe you still don't believe me." She grabs her bag and throws a water bottle at him rudely. She grips her bag and swings it over her shoulder. "I'm going to cool off, can you pass the ball." Kukai kicks the ball lightly and she picks it up. "See you tomorrow." She has her back to him and she walks away.

Kukai's arms are at his side, he clutches his hands tightly. His hair covering his eyes, he whispers softly, "Sorry." Rin hears it but continues to walk, not looking back. She breaks into a run as soon as she's out of sight. Her eyes snap open with hate as she walks into an abandoned apartment building and goes to the stairs. She walks up to the level 12 then to a brown door with 12A, written in grey, on it.

She slams the door open and throws her sports bag against a peeling wall. She breathes heavily and clutches her jersey and takes it off hastily. Her eyes filled with hate soon mixed with anger. She bumps her head back to a wall. She slides down, landing with her knees to her chest.

She grabs her head frustratingly. _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this-_ She hics a bit and raises her head, revealing her lifeless eyes. She slowly gets up and opens the big window and sits on the ledge. She looks down with a faraway look and soon drifts to sleep.

[_Next day]_

Kukai walks with Utau and a group of kids around his age. Two boys and three girls. One of the girls has pink short, hair, which some was up in a side ponytail. She has golden eyes, her uniform's not like everyone elses'. She has a small, short blonde girl next to her. The blonde's hair was wavy, with a black head band with a ribbon in it, that reaches around her waist. Her eyes are a yellow color with gold blending in it. She was wearing a black sweater over her neat uniform. The last girl had orange hair, mixed with brown, in two small pigtails, held by two big red ribbons. She's a bit shorter than the pinkette, her eyes are a brown with a tint of orange in it.

One of the boys was next to the pink girl, earning a glare from the blonde girl. The boy had long indigo hair that reached his waist, his eyes brown with a tint of gold. He wore his uniform normally and was fairly taller than the pinkette. The next boy, who is around the pink girl's height, had blonde hair and ruby eyes. He had his uniform but had a blue and black checkered cape over it.

"So, Kukai-san why did you want to take us too?" the blonde boy asks.

"We're going to a place where I work at." He looks at all of them and grins. "I also want you to meet two people." They all either look confused, excited, or nothing. "We're here." Everyone stops and the pinkette reads the sign.

"Lmor café?" she said wrongly. Kukai chuckles, and tries to help her.

"L'amour Café." He trudges in with everyone behind him. They sit in a big table that could hold around eight or nine. Rin walks in wearing a maid outfit, Kukai tries to hold his laughter, while Utau eyes widen. The maid outfit stops around mid-thigh and she has black, above the knee, sneakers. She has a notepad and a pencil, she has invisible headphones in her ears. The wire traces to a pocket in the maid outfit, all of them stare dumbstruck at her.

"What is she wearing?" Utau whispers to Kukai. Kukai laughs and wipes his tears.

"We have to wear a maid or butler outfit one day of the week, Ryo made her wear it today." He eyes the headphones. "Hey Rin!" he shouts and waves his arms up and down but all Rin does is stare at his friends coldly, she has no emotion on her face. She sees Kukai talking but ignores him and counts how many they are. She writes in big letters '7 USUALS' and underlines it. She walks away without another word.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Utau.

"When she listens to music, she doesn't pay attention to anyone." He sighs. "That or she's still mad at me." Utau raises an eyebrow.

"So…is she one of the people you wanted us to meet?" The pinkette asked. Kukai nods with a big grin and watches as Rin comes back with seven milkshakes and she slides it to everyone. She sits on the counter and watches Kukai and his friends talk happily and joyfully. Ryo comes up from behind Rin and speaks out of nowhere. He tugs on one of her headphones out of her ear.

"Jealous?" Rin doesn't even blink, and she turns her attention to Ryo.

"Maybe. Now can I have my headphone back." Ryo shakes head with an evil smirk.

"Not until you and me meet his friends." Rin rolls her eyes and he pulls the other out. Rin hisses. "Come on, you're not a cat." She jumps from the counter and the two of them walk to Kukai's table. "Hello, I'm Ryo, the owner and cook. I see I finally get to meet Kukai's friend. Can you say your names?" They all nod.

"I'm Amu Hinamori. T-thank you for having us." The pinkette said with a nervous tone.

"My name is Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you." The blonde boy says with a small smile.

"Yaya's name is Yaya Yuiki!" the orange haired girl yelled excitedly.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nice place you have." The indigo haired boy said with a sweet smile.

"Rima Mashiro." The blonde petite girl mumbles, apparently not wanting to be here and next to Nagihiko. Rin examines all of them up and down.

"Nice to meet ya all." Ryo says with a smirk on his face. Rin gets close to Amu's face, looking deep in her golden eyes. "Hey-"

"I don't like you." Amu's mouth gaps open and Ryo sighs tiredly as Kukai hits his forehead. Amu's shocked and turns white. Rin bends down to Tadase and looks deep in his ruby eyes. "I don't like you either." Tadase mouth opens then closes, obviously shocked. She bends down to Yaya, looking deep in her brownish eyes. "I think you're…cute but annoying." Yaya seemed happy but sad at the same time. Rin bends down to Nagihiko and looked down his brown eyes. "I like you but I wouldn't hold onto that secret of yours." Nagihiko gulps and Rin bends down to look in Rima's goldish eyes. "….I like you the best. You remind me of how I used to be." Rin straightens up and sees Rima shocked. She waves a bit, with her back turned to them, she walks away.

"RIN!" Ryo yells then turns to them. "Uh, sorry about that. She's having a bad day." Kukai and Ryo lock stares and they both stand up and head for the kitchen.

"Uh…what just happened?" Amu says, still in shock.

"I…don't know." Tadase answers, dumbstruck.

"Yaya happy for her calling Yaya cute but sad she said Yaya annoying!" Yaya whines. Nagihiko is very pale at Rin's words.

_How…did she know? Thank God no one noticed. _"It's like she say through us just by just looking at our eyes." He says quietly. Rima looks at her hand and is very silent. Rima touches her face and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

_She was rather cold to them._ "It's because she can." Utau says rather calmly, while everyone stares at her. "That's what I think." Soon Ryo and Kukai drag an unfighting Rin to the table.

"Introduce yourself." Ryo says threateningly, as if daring her to say something harsh.

"Rin Ishizaka." Rin says with a blank look.

"Apologize." Kukai says pleading.

"Sorry." Ryo nods. "If you wusses couldn't handle it." Ryo and Kukai both have a depressed face. Utau laughs a bit and the ones who got insulted glared at her.

"What? It was funny." Utau defends herself. Rin pushes them off and grabs her MP3 from Ryo then walks to the kitchen. She gets out the cake and slides it to them.

"I'm taking the day off Ryo. I have to go somewhere." She puts her headphones in ears then walks to the locker room.

"T-that brat's ganna kill me someday!" Ryo yells, pissed off. "Sorry, again, she's having really bad day." His presence scares most of them. "I hope you guys will still return tomorrow." He looks at their untouched food. "I'd eat it before it gets cold." Everyone starts eating, each having stars in their eyes.

"DELICOUS!" everyone yells except Rima.

"It's good." She says with a smile.

**Me: Man, this chapter is rally long! Sorry if I bored you guys. I'm stopping here because I'm tired. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Rin: Nice job lazy ass.**

**Me: Hey! I did as you said didn't I? Right Rima?**

**Rima: I'm with Rin. *Rin past her head***

**Me: *sighs* Whatever. See you guys next time. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok! I know I disappeared for a few days but I hope you guys didn't give upon me!**

**Rin: Probably did already.**

**Me: *crys* B-but it wasn't my fault!**

**Rin: Whatever.**

**Me: *sighs* I don't own Shugo Chara. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Kukai sighs tiredly and sits next to Utau. She pouts then nudges him, he gives her a big grin. "Sorry, Rin can be a handful…"

"I got a question though…how come she's so cold to them but not me?" He shrugs and she hits him.

"OW!"

"I'm serious! She did that weird thing with the eyes-"

"She…did that for a reason." Utau looks clueless at him. "She's seen everyone type of person. Her phrase is 'eyes don't lie'. She's probably seen those type of eyes before, she just grew up with adults that lie every time they speak to her." Utau shrugs but a smirk spreads and she eyes his friends.

"Told ya she could." Everyone groans a bit but are too distracted by the deserts and shake. Rin comes out with a slightly red face, she staggers a bit. She's wearing jeans and a black tank top. She coughs heavily and Kukai looks at her worriedly. Ryo is right behind her, yelling loudly.

"Rin! You don't look good! You should rest-" Rin collapses to the floor, Kukai rushes to her and looks flabbergasted. Ryo puts hand to her forehead then the other to his forehead. "Not good, she's burning." Rin chuckles a bit and her eyes are slightly open. "We're taking you to the hospital-"

"NO!" coughs repeatedly and Ryo carries her. "No…" she closes her eyes and goes limp. Her breathing is rather heavy. Everyone's surrounding Ryo and Rin, he looks at Kukai. "Can you watch the shop for a while?" Kukai nods, he's opening the door. _Sorry Rin but you're too sick. _

"Be careful." Kukai says and Ryo nods. Ryo runs out of view, and everyone stares awkwardly at each other. "….." He keeps his stare to the door.

"She's going to be alright, it's just a cold." Utau reassures him and he grins sadly.

"Yah, I guess."

"She seemed fine when she was talking to us…"Amu added.

"No…she didn't seem fine at all…" Rima muttered and everyone looks at her. "I can't explain it…but it was rather weird…she didn't seem the type to go back to us by force without a fight…" Kukai blinks at her, "What?"

"Even though you just met her, you noticed." He slumps and Rima scoffs.

"Well an idiot like you wouldn't notice." He glares at her. "Like she said, she said that I remind of how she used to be…that's what I do when I'm sick." She finishes her plate and drink then gets up. She grabs her cellphone and looks at Amu. "I have to call my parents." She calls someone and talks in a hushed tone, away from everyone else. She closes the phone and walks back to them.

"Now that you two mention it…you guys even looked similar." Everyone gaps at Kukai.

"HER?" they yell.

"Yah, she was rather petite and short, but still played sports. She slowly grew the past year or two."

"Now that you mention it…she is rather slim for a girl her height." Nagihiko adds and everyone finally gets it.

"She even had a similar personality to Rima but had a MAJOR brother complex on Fai. Her little brother and my best friend, that is." Kukai adds while laughing. "The first time I met her, she thought I was bullying him and beat me up, badly too. Fai told her I didn't do anything and her expression was hilarious! That was about the time the three of us became friends." Everyone looks at him and he shrugs. "Don't take it personally, Rin…is a very difficult person to deal with. Sorry Amu, Tadase."

"She said Yaya annoying too!" Yaya screams unhelpfully.

"It's true." Rima retorts bluntly. Yaya's lip quivers and she clings onto Kukai crying. Kukai looks lost for words and Utau glares at her. "Well it is."

"Hey…whoever has no plans can come with me to visit Rin if they want." Kukai tries to gently push Yaya off.

"I got to pass, mom's strict." Nagihiko says. _And I have to stay away from her or else she might spill my secret. Rima and the guys already know, I don't need anyone else._

"Yaya would love to! ...But Yaya have to babysit Tsubasa!" Yaya yells, finally off Kukai.

"Can't, I got to babysit Ami when I get home today." Amu says in her cool and spicy mode.

"I'm sorry, I have to meet Tsukasa on a Guardian matter." Tadase speaks with a sad apologetic look.

"Sorry Kukai, I got to meet up with my manger." Utau says with sad eyes, Kukai's face shows disbelief.

"Seriously? No one will go?" Kukai sighs tiredly.

"I'll go." Rima says with a bored face. Kukai's face lights up a bit, he grabs her hand and kiss Utau's cheek before running out the door. Rima breathes hard after a while. "K-kukai! S-stop!" Kukai looks at her and stops immediately.

"I'm sorry! I just got too excited in someone going to check on Rin." He grins at the tired Rima and he ruffles her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" She glares at him and fixes her hair. Kukai stares at her and she glares back. "What?"

"You're cute. Like how Rin used to be." Rima seemed awe for a moment then puts on a grim face. "Ok, let's go, they probably went to the hospital nearby. Since Ryo isn't that active…"

"Is she and him a couple?" Kukai looks at her then at her pinky. He laughs in her face and she pouts.

"No…they have an older brother/little sister relationship."

"Really? It looked like they were a couple…"She gasps a bit at Kukai's serious expression.

"Do you want to know why they aren't a couple?" he gets close to Rima's face. She nods, a bit surprised. "Ryo did something horrible." Kukai's eyes flicker to anger then betrayal then to normal. "Sorry, the hospital's a bit ahead." They walk in silence and they reach the hospital and he leans to the counter and sees a nurse with beautiful sea blue, mixed with green, eyes. Her hair is light pink and is tied up in a bun. She's wearing a pink nurse's outfit and smiles at Kukai.

"Hello Kukai. Rin's in room 206, you know where it is." She looks down to Rima and gives a blank look. "Girlfriend?"

"No." Kukai laughs. "I got a girlfriend but not her. She's a friend."

"Hello, I'm Luka. And to think you would actually get a cute girl like her." Her expression was a bit blank but had a hint of a smile in it.

"Rima, you guys know each other?"

"For about two years…right?" Kukai says with a bitter voice and Luka nods.

_What's with these people?_ Rima's face was blank but had an irritated edge. "Can we go see Rin? I have to leave soon." Kukai nods and they head to an elevator and they stand in silence.

"We're a regular here." Rima looks at him. "We visit every week, mostly separate but I know she visits probably every chance she gets…" Kukai grins at Rima. "She might say weird things in her sleep, she's has a serious case of sleep talking, if it gets really bad she sleep walks too." Rima scoffs. "Trust me, you'll get what I mean soon." The elevator doors slid open and they walk out. They travel down a white hallway and stop in front of a door with a sign next to it labeled 206. They open the door and see a struggling flushed Rin being held down by four nurses. Two on each side, trying to calm her down.

Ryo's laughing in a chair, he then glances in Kukai's direction and stands up. He walks to Kukai with a smirk. "Hey, she just has a normal high cold but needs rest. It seems she slept in the cold last night. But judging from her struggling now, it seems she still has some strength." Rin finally gets pinned down, her eyes slowly close and the nurses sigh tiredly as they leave the room. "I see you brought Rima with you." Rima nods a bit then walks to Rin's side. She looks at Rin's sleeping face and looks seriously at her.

"Uh, Rima? What are you doing?" Kukai asks.

"Trying to see if any feature of hers matches mine, since you guys said she used to look me." Kukai laughs a bit then looks seriously at Ryo. Ryo and Kukai talk seriously and Rima listens closely while looking at Rin.

"Do you know how she could have gotten a cold?" Ryo looks suspiciously at Kukai.

"No. Maybe she just accidently slept on her ledge, she always does that." Kukai retorts rudely

"You sure?" Ryo's not convinced.

"Yes! It's your fault we're like this! All yours!" Kukai yells, hurt in his eyes. Ryo sighs and scratches the back of his head. Kukai clenched his fists tightly in response.

"…It's not my fault. And she forgot about it-"

"She never forgot." Ryo looks at Kukai with wide eyes. "Never."

"Mm." Rin moves around a bit and her eyes slowly open. Her face shows a smile filled with relief and love. Rin grabs Rima and hugs her warmly. "Fai, I love you." Rima's eyes widen, she tries to squirm her way out but Rin's grip is too tight.

"Told you she has a sleeping problem." Kukai mocks Rima, she glares at him. Rin let's go and gets up hurriedly. Her eyes are filled with fright as she jumps off the bed. Everyone runs after her but she runs to the end of the hall and opens a door with the number 210. She opens the door and sees a little blonde boy sleeping in the hospital. His hair is short, a bit spiked, his sleeping face is innocent and sweet. Rin falls to her knees and soon the three of them come in and see a bewildered Rin on her knees. Ryo and Kukai carry Rin back to her room and she sleeps peacefully on her bed.

"She probably had a nightmare…" Ryo whispers.

"No duh." Kukai says irritatedly. Rima looks quietly at Rin, trying to comprehend what happened. "I'll tell you everything later Rima." He whispers in her ear.

_Why did she hug me?...more importantly…who was the blonde boy sleeping? _She did not understand why she was so interested in Rin, she wasn't interested in anyone other than Amu and comedy.

**Me: Dun Dun Dun. Lol. Well, who's the blonde boy? Why does Rin sleepwalk/talk? Why is Kukai so mean to Ryo all of a sudden? Why is Rima so interested in Rin? Well I don't know-**

**Rin: Yah you do idiot. You're the author. He's-*gets punched in the face and goes unconscious***

**Me: Sorry Rin but you are NOT ruining anything! I'll update soon! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Kukai and Rima left the hospital, Kukai began to speak. "That was her little brother, Fai." Rima looked at Kukai and couldn't see his eyes.

"So…is he sick or what?" Rima asked a bit too bluntly and she immediately regretted it.

"You could say that…but I don't know if amnesia is a sickness." Kukai replies. Rima's eyes widen a bit and then she looks at the ground. "He doesn't remember Rin at all, but he somehow remembered me and Ryo…just not Rin."

"Are you sure you can tell me this-?"

"Rin likes you…meaning she wants you to know." Rima nods a bit and Kukai continues. "Since Rin and Fai lived together by themselves, she decided to give him up for a foster couple. Rin looked into it and knew it was for the best, and made sure Fai never knew they were related more than friends. The foster couples took the role of being his fake real parents. Judging by the fact he's in the hospital, he probably felt ill since he's very fragile apparently. He wasn't like that before he lost his memory of Rin. He remembered us but not her. She was crushed…if you were there...her expression would be craved in your brain for as long as you live."

_Rin around the age of twelve was sitting next to Fai's unconscious body. She has a stressed face, eyebrows scrunched together, with a pair of pleading hurt eyes. Fai is around the age of ten and he has an oxygen mask on his mouth. He shifts his weight a bit and Rin's face lights up as she sees him opening his eyes. But those eyes weren't Fai's, those eyes weren't happy, warm, joyful. They were lifeless, dead, and empty. They look at Rin and she burst into tears, the tears streaming down her face. "Fai, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rin hugs him as he sits up._

"_Who are you?" Fai says slowly and Rin's eyes widen. Rin slowly stops hugging him and looks him in the eye._

"_It's me. Rin!" Rin's eyes showed disbelief as she realized he was serious. Her world shattered as his three words echoed in her mind. More tears stream down her face as she bits her lip. Kukai's in the corner of the room, watching everything in shock and disbelief. Kukai walks in view and Fai sees him and smiles._

"_Kukai! What am I doing here? And who is this strange girl?" Fai asked at the wide-eyed Kukai. He looked stunned and Rin's eyes broke. She wipes her tears and smiles painfully._

"_I'm a close friend of yours'. We are like brother and sister." She says with sad, heart-broken eyes. "I'll be outside." Rin says slowly and Kukai shakes his head in disbelief. Rin walks outside and slides down a door and begins crying, choking down her muffles and sobs. Kukai looks at Rin through the crack and slides his hand through his hair. He grins painfully at Fai then starts talking to him._

"….She was a good person that was everything but perfect. She tried and trained for two reasons. One was because she was forced. Second, she wanted to be stronger to protect Fai…but something happened." Kukai cringed at the thought. "Fai must've been traumatized…even though he wasn't the one in pain, it was Rin. Their bond is stronger than the bond of twins." Silence and he coughs awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Just wanted to explain to you." Rima gives a small nod.

"You know," Kukai shocked at her speaking, "I don't know Rin well but it sounds like she's an awesome sister." Kukai grins and nods eagerly.

"I always wondered how it would feel if I had a sis like Rin." Rima looks at him and he winks.

"….I guess me too." They walk in silence the rest of the way. Soon a car drives up to them, and Rima bows a bit and gets in the back of the car. Kukai gives a peace sign with one eye closed as the car drives off.

"Who was that?" A woman asked sternly.

"One of my friends." Rima answered with a blank stare.

"Just don't lower your grades and don't stay out as late as this again."

"Yes mama." Rima replied softly. Her mom's phone rings and she answers it. She starts yelling, fighting with the person on the line.

_Next day_

Rin wakes up and shoots up immediately and sees Ryo there. She scoffs a bit and gets off the bed. Ryo stands up and walks toward her. He extends his hand to her shoulder. "You're not well yet, lay down-" Rin slaps it away, Ryo has wide eyes.

"I can take care of myself." Rin walks away and goes out of sight. Ryo sighs, having sorrowful eyes and smiling bitterly. Rin walks back to the room where the blonde boy is and slides the door open. She smiles as she sees the blonde Fai watching T.V. Rin leans against one of the columns in the door and stares deeply at him. Fai glances at Rin then he breaks out in a big shining smile. Rin smiles painfully a bit but continues to smile.

"Rin? What's up?" Fai asked as he changes his position to face her.

"Nothing much, just came to visit ya. I know it must be boring here." Rin sits next to Fai. "Hey can I hug you?" Fai smiles and nods. Rin hesitantly wraps her arms around him, his warmth transferring to her. He hugs her back and has an innocent true smile.

"No wonder people thought we were brother and sister. We have a similar relationship like as if we are real siblings." Rin stops dead in her tracks and pulls away from him. She forces a smile and stands up abruptly.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon." Rin's hair covers her eyes and she walks out and bites her lip. She walks out and sees a tired Luka yawning in the front desk. "Hey Luka." Rin says, leaning against the desk that separates them.

"Rin. Why are you out of bed?" She asks sleepily, still keeping a blank expression. Rin gives a sideways smirk and plays around the surface of the desk.

"I'm checking out of this hell hole." She grabs her file and changes things and discharge time. Luka gets pissed but still keeps her composure. Rin throws it to Luka and makes a run for it. She sticks out her tongue at Luka before leaving the hospital.

Luka sighs, apparently too lazy and too smart to call after Rin. _Like she'd listen to me, she never listens…ever since she was little._ She bangs her head to the desk and falls asleep, only to find herself awaken by Ryo. She glares at him and rubs her eyes sleepily. "What?"

"It's me Ryo."

"No, you're Len." Luka rolls her eyes sarcastically. Ryo sighs and pecks her on the lips, she looks away with a slight blush. "What do you want?" she asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"Did Rin come through here?"

"Yep." Ryo's mouth drops open. "But I fell asleep so I don't know how long ago." She states bluntly. He opens his mouth but she cuts him off. "And no I'm not going to look with you." He slumps, depressed. He slowly walks away but quickly returns to give another kiss. He runs away fast before Luka could respond. She smiles a bit and gets some tea.

Rin was in the shop wearing her same normal clothes as yesterday. She sits down and looks around, as if waiting for someone to come in. She sighs and closes her eyes. She hears a bell and she opens one eye to see a tall teenage boy with blue hair walk in. His eyes a mixture of purple and blue, a swirl of mystery. His hair falls above his eyes and has a similar hairstyle like a cat's. "May I help you?" She gets up slowly and examines the boy up and down. He was wearing a black outfit with a completely open black uniform jacket, with an outline of blue on the edges. He has a messenger bag to his side, he has buckles around his upper thigh area.

"Are you inspecting me?" His lips forming a mocking smile. Rin eyes widen a bit at his bluntness then calms down. She rolls her eyes and sees a little purple haired chara, resting on his shoulder.

"No. May I help you?" her ice cold voice turned colder, sending chills toward him, apparently not affecting him. She inspects the chara and sees that he has gold eyes and two small cat teeth under his curvy mouth. His hands and feet are cat paws. In his hair are purple cat ears, with a matching tail.

"Yah, do you have any sweets?" he asks, earning him a blank look from Rin.

"Yep. Let's see what I have…" She turns around and heads for the kitchen. She rummages through stuff and finds a bag of chocolate taiyaki. _Good enough. If I actually bake something I might blow up this place…_She walks out and finds him sitting in a chair. She hands it to him and says slowly, "Chocolate Taiyaki good?" The little chara gasped and had twinkles in his eyes.

"Our favorite Ikuto-nya!" The chara yelled, already drooling and floating to the bag.

"Nice chara." Rin replies, shocking both of them. Rin sits down and steals a taiyaki to eat.

"Do you have charas?" he asks, not really interested.

"Now don't sound so excited now!" Rin rolls her eyes sarcastically and Ikuto chuckles. "None of your business if I have or not." She says bluntly.

"I didn't sense any charas'-nya!" the chara exclaimed. Rin's eyes turn dead and vacant, she gets up abruptly. She touches her head in distress then her face turns back to normal. Her usual emotionless face turns into a big wicked smirk.

"Ha! I bet you don't! It's 'cause you can't sense us cause we are in her heart!" Rin laughs wickedly and darkly. "You're from Easter aren't you?" Rin leans close to Ikuto's face and looks into his eyes, she snickers evilly. "I'm right, aren't I?" Ikuto is stiff and tensed up. "You're not bad looking now that I notice-." Ikuto grabs her hand tightly, his eyes threatening her.

"Who're you?" Ikuto hissed warningly. _In her heart? How did she know about Easter so easily?_

"I am Ll of course! Short for Lala. You?" Rin asks expectantly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto grumbles.

"Yoru-nya! Ikuto's chara-nya!" Yoru said, looking a bit wary of the sudden change of Rin. Rin's dark, vacant eyes turn a cold, whiter ice-blue. Her expression blank and cold.

"Ren. Just Ren." A book appears out of nowhere and she begins reading all of the sudden the book disappears as Rin's eyes turn lively and has a type of spark color to them. The mixed colors are red, orange, and yellow, like fire colors. She grins bigly and gives a sideways peace sign in front of her eye.

"She Character Changed three times-nya!" Yoru added unhelpfully.

"I'm Aka! Short for Akako!" her voice was loud and lively, she bends close to Ikuto pulls his cheeks mischievously. "Nice meeting you! Since the others are rather cold I'll be explaining why-." Rin's eyes turn normal cold and she glares at Ikuto. "You just had to ask?" Ikuto smirks a bit, cheeks still redish.


	6. Character Transformation

**Me: WOOHOO! I know I disappeared, yet again, but I had a really good reason! School started *shivers dramatically* And I am glad it's finally the weekend.**

**Yoru: It must be boring-nya!**

**Me: It is! I'm not the type of person that can fall asleep in the middle of the day…so I actually have to listen…ANYWAYS instead of boring you, I will begin to bore you in story form! **

**Ikuto: Ya…it's pretty bad*smirking mockingly***

**Me:…*sad face*I love you but…you don't have to be so mean…**

**Rin: Idiot, he's just teasing you. *glues to Rin* Get off me!**

**Me: But I love you!*they bicker***

**Rima: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Kusukusu: ~Kusukusu~!**

"So you do have charas." Ikuto says with a mocking smile.

"Yep, they are shy." Rin rolls her eyes sarcastically. Her eyes land on Yoru, who's smacking on chocolate taiyaki. Her eyes turn vacant and dark, she stand up and looks out the glass door. "We are borrowing Yoru for a while." Her eyes widen painfully as Yoru is forced to stop eating and character transforms with her.

She backflips, her body surrounded by light, soon her hair shortens and turns to the same shade of purple/length as Yoru. Her jeans turn into navy mid-thigh shorts with a black belt around the middle on both thighs. Her tank top turns to a navy sleeveless mid-stomach shirt with a cross on it, a black belt strapped to the bottom of the shirt. Purple ears come out of her short boyish hair and her eyes turn into a gold shade. Her mouth has two small cat teeth sticking out. Her bare legs are covered with long, a bit above the knee, navy boots which also have a black belt round each boot. She has a claw instrument inbetween the fingers. A tail sprouts out with separate navy sleeves that go up to the elbow. Two black belt around her wrist, where the sleeves end, and one belt around the top on both arms. She lands in Ikuto's usual Black Lynx's pose.

Ikuto's eyes widen and he nearly falls off his chair as Rin speeds off outside. She sees an X egg and starts fighting against it. "What's going on-nya?" It's Yoru's voice as she fights at the egg which was, now, easily captured. Soon the egg's energy traveled from to her arm and inside her skin, causing her pain. "_Sorry about that Yoru. My charas probably wanted me to character transform with you to see how it would turn out." _Her voice echoes in his head. She lands and gets out of the transformation, she turns normal while Yoru floats dizzily. Ikuto walks out with surprise still written all over his face.

"You….character transformed… with Yoru?" Ikuto asked, more surprised than when he saw Amu first character transformed. Rin sheepishly rubs the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Um…sorry…I wasn't that willing to do that either. You okay Yoru?" Yoru nods. "My charas are a bunch of troublemakers…Uh…no charge for the taiyaki." She bows a bit before going in the store again. Ikuto stood there for a moment then a smirk spread across his face.

"You sure you okay Yoru?" Yoru nods uncertainly. _She character transformed with Yoru without the Humpty Lock AND she's not exhausted…_"She's…interesting." He opens the door and looks in, he sees Rin with an angry expression, her fist against the counter. "Yo." Rin gasps a bit. "I'll be coming tomorrow." He then walks way smoothly leaving a stunned Rin. As the door closes, she smiles to herself.

"Ikuto-nya…" Yoru starts.

"Yah, Yoru?" he's not really listening.

"Nothing-nya…"_Her heart-nya…wasn't normal-nya…I could feel extreme pain when I character transformed with her and when the energy entered her body–nya…I can't say that-nya. _His cat ears drop down a bit.

After an hour or so, Rima walks in to find Rin sleeping in a chair, her head against the table. She looks around before walking to Rin. Rima shakes her gently and she grumbles, one eye opening. "Who…?" she asked dazedly.

"Rima. Kukai's friend." Rima said with a blank look and Rin nods and sits up, stretching.

"I know. Anything you'd like? I only got like a bag of chips so your pick. Chips….or chips."

"Guess I'll have chips." A chara with long straight bling hair, wearing a polka dot clown outfit and hat, giggles.

"Chips it is." Rin grabs the chips on the table and hands it to Rima. "Nice Chara." Rima looks questiongly at her with a hint of surprise.

"You see her?" Rima asks Rin nods. "Her name's-"

"Kusukusu!" She has a weird green sign under both eyes. One is a star, the other is a crescent moon. Her eyes are a darker gold than her hair. "Nice to meet ya! Bala-Balance!" doing a perfect posture of the move.

"So you have charas?" Rima asks, straining to open the bag of chips. Rin grabs it from her and open it easily. Rima pouts and Rin chuckles a bit.

"Yep. Three." She takes a chip then gives it to Rima.

"Really? Where are they?" Rima asks, looking around a bit.

"In here." Points to her heart. Rima looks with disbelief all of her face. "You asked and I answered." Rin stares at Rima and she glares back.

"What?" She snapped a bit too rudely but it seems it didn't affect Rin. _Huh? No reaction?_

"Just wondering what you're doing here alone. Oh, let me guess! You had a fight with your purple-haired boyfriend!" Rin teases, Rima collapses to the floor. She shoots a glare full of hate to Rin but she just brushes it off. "Just kidding. You're not there yet." She winks a bit, causing Rima to have a disgusted face. "Hey, hey, you know a guy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Rima nods a bit.

"Yah, he works in Easter, he likes Amu-"Rima got cut off by Rin.

"Who?" Rin has a blank look while Rima sighs.

"The pink-haired girl you didn't like…" Rima droned on. The words went from one ear and out the other. "Man you have bad memory." Rin shrugs.

"I just don't waste time remembering people who don't deserve it. Anyways if they seem even a bit important to me, I'd remember them. Guess I really hated her." Rima stares blankly at her.

"She's my best friend."

"I bet she is." They stare at each other in silence.

"She's dating the blonde boy you hated, don't worry I don't like him either." Rin smiles a bit to herself.

"Yah." Rin's face turns blank. "Who's the blonde kid again?" Rima face palms and has depressed air.

"Forget it."

"Ok, done." Rima glares at her huge mocking grin.

"You weren't like this the first time we met."

"I bet I wasn't. I only act this way to people who interest me. And you very much interest me. You have the same eyes I had before I turned out like this." She hissed a bit but it got across to Rima.

"…Yah…my parents fight a lot…ever since I got kidnapped when I was little. Resulting in one of them picking me up after school but it always interfered with their work. So they always fight about whose turn it is…" Rima whispered softly and expected to see pity or sympathy in Rin's eyes but instead found an exact pair of eyes matching her own. Like looking in a mirror.

"What's your favorite genre?" Rin asked calmly, Rima thought she wanted to change the subject so she went along with it.

"Comedy."

"Thought so. That used to be my favorite genre too." Rima looked at her with surprise in her golden orbs. "Your chara also looks like the clowning type. I wanna see you do Bala-Balance." Rima unwillingly character changes with Kusukusu and green tattoos go under Rima's eyes. She does a perfect posture on the table with a happy expression, eyes closed and mouth in a big smile.

"Bala-Balance!" Rima shouts happily. Her character change wears off, she looks embarrassed and glares scarily at her giggling chara. Rin started clapping and Rima looks at her in surprise.

"Never thought I'd someone actually do it right. You're going to be a great comedian if you aren't right now, since I have a fair experience in comedy gags." Rima couldn't help but smile, but her expression turns back to normal from her stubbornness.

"Well, I'd be a disgrace to comedy if I didn't know how to do something so simple." Her arms crossed stubbornly.

"Even if she doesn't show it, she's actually really happy." Rima erupts at her chara, who was whispering to Rin.

"Kusukusu!"

" ~Kusukusu~!" the chara giggles. Rin's face is red from holding her breathe, soon she burst out laughing. Rima is clutching her chara in one hand then looks at the laughing Rin and smiles a little to herself.

"If you want, I could do some gags for you tomorrow?" Rima asks softly and shyly. Rin nods, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, how did you know about that Ikuto guy?" Rima asks, remembering what Rin said.

"He was a customer a while ago. Just wondering."

"Do you like him?" Rima asks bluntly but Rin doesn't even blink.

"No. I just met him." Rima sighs and looks at Kusukusu then to Rin.

"Hey can you Character Transform with Kusukusu?" Rima asks dumbly, mentally hitting herself.

"Sure." Rima's eyes widen and her chara smiles bigly. Rin grabs Kusukusu and backflips, light shining her body. Soon Rin's black hair turns the same shade of blonde as Kusukusu and the style. Her eyes turn a darker gold than her hair like Kusukusu's. Under her eyes are the green tattoos, her red baggy boots, which are pointy in the edge with a small gold bell on the end, reach a little above the knee, followed by white socks that are barely noticeable. A pink mini skirt, that has the frilly thing on the bottom, doesn't even go below mid-thigh. An attached pink no-sleeved shirt has a 4 red shaped triangle fabric stopping around her chest, with a bell on the bottom of each side. A pink hat with a bell on the end has a big red ribbon on it, appears on her head. She finishes off in Rima's usual Clown Drop's pose.

Rima stares at Rin with awe and sees Kusukusu's personality, Rin giggling and doing the Bala-Balance perfectly. "How do I look ~Kusukusu~?" Rin asks with a giggling/happy voice. Rima examined her form and appearance.

"You look like a human version of Kusukusu." Rin giggles and Rima smiles a bit. "You can Character Transform?" Rin changes back to normal.

"Yep. Just did." Rin chuckles a bit mockingly. "Ask Kukai, I transform with Daichi all the time. Kukai always gets jealous that I can Character Transform with Daichi but he can't."

"How can you deal with someone who grins like an idiot all the time?" Rima asks.

"First off, he's not LIKE an idiot, he IS one. Secondly, it's fun to laugh at him." Rima nods, understanding. She tries to tame her giggles but can't.

"It's true! He is an idiot!"

"Just don't tell him I said that."

"A little too late." Said an overly familiar voice. Speak of the devil.

**Me: Yep, gotta stop here, since mom's been bugging me…and her not knowing I'm still awake also adds to that…tomorrow's 9/11 my older sister's birthday…what are the odds? Don't worry, she was born way before it happened. So, yup gotta wake up at 9….A.M. My life sucks….stupid mom, even the B-day girl doesn't want to wake up that early (us four daughters wake up around 11/12.) Yah, we are those type of people.**

**Rin: Stop rambling and go before you get caught. **

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Review! *runs to room, leaving dust behind***

**Rin: *sighs* Idiot.**


End file.
